A Day At the Beach
by Manake
Summary: Summer arrives for the citizens of Ikebukuro, Tokyo. For Celty and Shizuo, this will be a season of new beginnings.


**_Hi, everybody! Here's some Shuzu/Celty lemony goodness for your eyes to enjoy. :3 And in case some of you wonder, yes, Celty still has her head in this one. So with that said, enjoy! ^w^_**

**_(I do not own DRRR!)_**

One hot afternoon, Celty comes home with her helmet under her arm and her riding suit zipped down to her stomach. She pants heavily as she strips down to her underwear and collapses on the couch in front of the fan. Shizuo, who is sitting on the sofa already, raises an eyebrow at her. "Hot outside, hot stuff?" he asks.

Celty glares at him, her aqua eyes piercing into his brown ones. "Shut up. I don't even know why I bothered to go out in this heat. I wish there was a better way to cool off than laying in front of this dinky fan."

Shizuo shrugs. "Well until we can get a new A/C, we're stuck with it. For now, how about we go to the beach? I know the perfect spot."

Celty thinks about it for a minute, then replies, "A beach date...sure I'm up for that." She gets up slowly and goes to the bedroom to change into her bathing suit. She takes out one that was midnight blue with a silver chain connecting the two pieces together. Shizuo comes in while she's changing and lightly slaps her bare ass. Celty lets out a small squeak and bats his hand away, while he just chuckles. "What? I didn't do anything," he says with a smirk on his face. Celty rolls her eyes as she pulls her mahogany hair back with a hair clip, leaving a few strands to hang free.

When Shizuo finishes changing into his own black and blue bathing suit, he throws a grey tank top on and asks Celty, "You ready to go?"

Celty nods and grabs two towels and a few other beach things from the closet. "Yup, let's go." She puts her riding suit back on as they head out the door and down the stairs. The couple mount her bike, Shizuo holding onto her hips, and they speed off to the shore. Shizuo gives Celty directions along the way, making sure to lean in close so she could hear him over the roar of the bike's engine and the whooshing of the wind going past them. As they approach the shore, Celty stares in awe at the small stretch of sand that met the sparkling ocean. She got so distracted she started to drift off the road and onto the shoulder. Shizuo tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, and she proceeded to swerve back onto the road. She blushed slightly as she drove on, which Shizuo thought was adorable. They soon reach the turnoff to the beach, and Celty rides along the edge of the sand until she finds a decent spot to park. She then dismounts and strips off her riding suit once more, revealing her sexy bikini. Shizuo looks at her with a longing look in his eyes.

Celty scans over the beach. It was beautiful, but there seemed to be one thing missing...people. "Shizuo...there's almost nobody here."

Shizuo chuckles and puts and arm around Celty's shoulders. "Nice, right? This place is so far off the beaten path that people don't even realize it's here. What's wrong, you don't like it?"

Celty shakes her head and wraps an arm around Shizuo's back. "I didn't say that. Actually, I love it. It's so quiet and intimate, I feel like we have the whole place to ourselves." She reaches up and kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna tan for a bit. Care to join me?"

Shizuo shrugs. "I guess." He turns around to see an ice cream truck back near the road. "Hey, I know you don't really eat but, ya want some ice cream? My treat."

Celty smiles as she begins to rub some tanning oil on herself. "Sure, thanks. But before you go, could you get my back?"

Shizuo nods as he takes the bottle from Celty. "Sure thing, babe." He kneels down in the sand while Celty lays down a towel and lays on her stomach, her arms folded under her head. Shizuo squirts some lotion into his hand and rubs it on Celty's back, his strong hands massaging the lotion into her cool skin. He rubs it in slowly and gently, but with a slight firmness. Celty lets out a soft moan, and Shizuo can't help but get a little turned on by this. Once the lotion is all rubbed in, he clears his throat and stands up, after adjusting the slight bulge in his shorts. "I'll be right back," he says.

Celty nods and stretches out on the towel, allowing her skin to soak up the sun. She watches Shizuo walk away over the rims of her sunglasses, a sexy smirk on her face. She had to admit, Shizuo was definitely very sexy in just his trunks. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and continued to lay on the sand.

Shizuo returns with two popsicles in his hands. As he hands one to Celty, she sits up and smiles, taking it from him. "Thank you," she says. She leans on one arm, looking out at the ocean. As she begins licking the popsicle, she and Shizuo glance at each other briefly, each of them flashing a smile to the other. When Celty turns her eyes away, she decides to tease her boyfriend a bit. She licks along the length of the pop with the tip of her tongue, stopping at the tip to suck on it a little. Then she inserts the whole pop into her mouth and slides it back and forth, mimicking what she would like to do to Shizuo right about now. The whole time, Shizuo is watching Celty suck on the popsicle provocatively, and he is getting very, very, turned on. He feels a bulge building once again in his shorts, and he can't help but feel a bit jealous. Yes, he was admitting it, he was jealous of a damn ice pop. Before he knows it, he feels cool sticky liquid flowing over his fingers. He looks down at his pop to see that it was melting, and very quickly. "Crap, dammit!" he cries as he attempts to catch the juice. Celty just giggles at his cuteness.

She finishes her popsicle and throws the stick in a nearby trashcan. She stands up and stretches. "I'm going for a dip. Wanna come with?" Celty removes her sunglasses, looking at Shizuo with a smile that would make any man weak in the knees.

Shizuo nods. "In a sec, I just wanna finish this."

Celty just chuckles and walks to the water, her hips swaying in a "come hither, follow me" manner. Shizuo smirks at her attempts to get to him, but he could fight fire with fire. He walks into the cool water and decides to splash some water on his chest, and left his own sunglasses on the towel, leaving his eyes exposed. The sun was getting lower in the sky, so he felt he didn't need them as much. There was only one problem with his tactics: he had no idea how to actually act sexy. He felt that whenever he tried, he failed. Miserably. However, he would not let this get him down. He approaches Celty and trails the fingers of his left hand up her left thigh, while his right hand rested on her hip. A smile touches his lips as he leans down to whisper in her ear, "Hey, gorgeous."

Celty shivers at Shizuo's actions. She smiles and turns her head to look at him. "Hey yourself," she purrs. She turns around so she is facing him, drapes her arms around his neck, and kisses his lips softly. Shizuo places his left hand on the small of her back, while his right caresses her face gently. Celty pulls herself closer to him, her pelvis especially, feeling his now hardened member. A smirk traces her lips as she is struck with an idea.

She takes his hand and lures Shizuo out slightly farther, so that the water was now up to the top of his stomach. She kisses him again, this time with more passion, and begins to let her lips stray from his. Celty kisses along his jawline up to his ear, nibbling it lightly. Shizuo lets out a small breath of pleasure, to which Celty smirks mischievously. "What?" she whispers seductively. "What are you tensing up about, hmm?" She traces her fingers along the toned muscles in his chest, down to his tight abs, finally stopping to lightly stroke the length of his member.

Goosebumps erupt all over Shizuo's skin. Celty's cool, seductive touch mixed with the temperature of the water made him shiver slightly, but he simply smirks and replies, "I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with..._that._" He, of course was referring to what Celty was currently stroking.

Celty chuckles and licks his earlobe. "Then I may just have to fix that, won't I?" She kisses and licks all along Shizuo's neck, to his collarbone, across his chest, down his stomach, right to the waist of his shorts. Since she does not need to breathe, Celty simply submerges herself in the water, lowers the waist band for easier access, and grips his member, stroking along the shaft. She licks the sensitive underside right up to the tip, and finally slips the head into her mouth.

Shizuo was caught slightly by surprise by what Celty was doing. Before she slips it into her mouth, he asks, "Celty, what are you d—oohh..." Once she went to work on it, he lost all train of thought and his sentence was left incomplete. Shizuo's breathing becomes slightly heavier and every now and again he would let out a small sigh of pleasure.

Celty slides Shizuo's member back and forth, swirling her tongue around the head, while her hand stroked the base. After a few minutes, as much as she did not want to stop, she grew tired of tasting the salt water. So, she came back up and wiped the water from her eyes, smacking her lips a bit. She still manages to smile at Shizuo, who is looking at her with passionate, lust-filled eyes. After removing his swim trunks completely, he pulls Celty closer to him, kissing her once more with as much passion as before. He reaches his free hand behind her to grab her ass, then pulls her leg up around his waist. Celty wraps her arms tightly around Shizuo's neck, balancing herself on her one foot. Between her legs, she feels that familiar, arousing warmth that seemed to spread throughout her whole body. The sensation grew as Shizuo slips his tongue into her mouth, and she begins to mingle their saliva together as her own tongue playfully wrestles with his.

Shizuo reaches his hand around Celty's backside once more, but this time he reaches down the bottom half of her bikini between her legs and lightly rubs her surprisingly warm blossom with his fingers. Celty gasps with pleasure as he does so. When he allows one of his fingers to rub against her clitoris, she lets out a soft moan, grips his back, and bites her lip. "Shizuo..."she mutters as he nibbles on the side of her neck. A grin spreads across his lips as he revels in how much pleasure he is bringing her. Celty finally manages to get a coherent sentence out of her mouth. "Shizuo...could we possibly continue this on shore?"

Shizuo just chuckles and whispers in Celty's ear, "Now why would we wanna do that? Aren't we having fun right here?" He licks along her ear with the tip of his tongue.

Celty lightly digs her nails into Shizuo's back, showing she meant business. "Baby, _please._ I want you, _now._"

Shizuo quickly picks her up and she wraps her other leg around him as they make their way back to the shore. He kisses her once more, making sure to keep an eye out for where he was going. When they reach their spot, he drops his trunks next to the towel and lets Celty down on the ground. She sets out the other towel so they would have more room to move about. After she does so, Shizuo comes up behind her and kisses her shoulder, allowing his hands to find the strings to her top and unties them. As the midnight blue material falls toward the ground, Celty turns to face Shizuo, her breasts now exposed, showing chilled and very erect nipples. Shizuo smiles at this, and hooks his thumbs onto the sides of the bottom of the suit. He pulls it down swiftly, and tosses her suit over by his. Celty lays down across the towels and waits for Shizuo to join her, a smile across her face. Shizuo takes a moment to gaze at her naked body, taken aback by how beautiful her pale body looked in the light of the sunset. Shizuo smiles at the Dullahan and descends on top of her, trailing his hands all over her body. His thumb grazes one of her nipples, which causes her to twitch involuntarily. Shizuo chuckles, and leans down to suck on the other nipple, making Celty tangle her fingers in his bleached blonde hair. Celty's moans of pleasure make Shizuo's hard-on even harder, if that was possible, and he decides to travel lower. He trails his tongue down her stomach until he reaches her crotch, where he proceeds to part her legs a bit more and licks around her warm, wet blossom. Celty lets out a slightly louder moan as she grips the towel. Shizuo continues to lick her nether region and it becomes more wet, so he decides to tease her by sticking a finger inside her and moving in and out. Celty arches her back slightly and grips the towel tighter, moaning from the immense pleasure. "Oh god, Shizuo," she gasps.

Shizuo chuckles and peers up at Celty. "Had enough?"

Celty looks down at him and replies, with a lustful smirk on her face, "Barely. I think we should actually get to the sex part now, if it's not too much trouble."

Shizuo took his finger out of her and crawled back up to meet her lips. He kisses her, then says, "I thought you'd never ask."

He grips his member and rubs the head around her entrance, moistening the tip to make for an easier entry. He takes one of Celty's hands and entwines their fingers together as he slowly presses into her, Celty gasping slightly. Once Shizuo is all the way inside her, he begins to thrust his hips, moving his hard member inside of her. Celty gasps every time he moves, her blossom tensing around his hard-on. She brings a leg up around his waist to provide a more pleasurable angle and deeper penetration. Shizuo looks deep into Celty's beautiful aqua eyes and wraps his strong arms around her petite figure, kissing all the places of her bare body that he could reach. It felt so good to feel this connected to her and feeling so in love with her every time they made love. He kisses her forehead and caresses her gorgeous face. "I love you, Celty," he whispers in her ear.

Celty smiles. "I love you too, Shizuo," she replies as she runs her hands along his back. Shizuo thrusts faster within her as well as rotates his hips, making sure his member touches all sides of her blossom. The change in pace causes Celty to grip into Shizuo's back, her nails digging lightly into his skin, which turned him on more. After a few more minutes of ecstasy, the over-the-moon portion was about to kick in. Shizuo feels a pressure build inside of him that will soon need to be released. "Nnh—Celty, I'm close."

Celty gasps, "Me, too." Shizuo quickens his pace as he plays with her breast again, his thumb making small circles around her nipple. Celty's left hand grabs his ass as her blossom begins to tighten. Finally, the pair are so near climax, they can taste it. Celty pulls Shizuo close as her blossom tightens to its maximum. "Oh, god, I'm about to—to—oh _god!_"

And almost simultaneously, Shizuo answers with, "Celty, I'm—I'm—_nnnhh..._" His pressure releases, and he cums inside her, while her blossom contracts in a beautiful rhythm which felt amazingly good on his, now very sensitive, member. Celty and Shizuo look into each others eyes and smile, feeling that in this moment, they are one with each other. Shizuo collapses on top of Celty, resting his head on her chest, but not wanting to pull out just yet. Panting heavily, he says to her, "That was amazing. See, I knew coming here was a good idea."

Celty laughs weakly, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, but I thought we were coming here to cool down, not heat up again. But you were right, that was amazing, as usual." She kisses the top of his head and runs her fingers through his hair. Shizuo perches on his arms and kisses her lips softly, pulling out of her as he does so. He then lays down next to her and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Celty snuggles into his chest as they stare off into the sunset. She smiles and says, "It sure it beautiful here."

Shizuo smirks. "Yeah, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." He leans down and kisses her once more, as the first stars of the night appear above them, acting as witnesses to their love.


End file.
